There are applications where a receiver serializer-deserializer is locked to a reference mode to process oversampled data. However, as demand for higher line and oversampling rates increase, cost and complexity of oversampling data at such higher rates likewise increases. This has meant adding substantial cost in terms of circuit resources and/or complexity for increasing oversampling line rate. Hence, it is desirable and useful to increase oversampling line rate without significantly adding additional resources and/or without complex circuitry.